Lycaon
by MariaJCC
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Santana una licántropo perdidamente enamorada de una humana llamada Brittany, pero que puede hacer para ganarsela y no morir en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

¿Qué harías si fueras la única persona en el mundo?, la única persona con cuerpo y alma, la única persona cuerda y con sentido.

Imagínate un mundo en donde tu nombre no importara, tus creencias, religión, si eres rico o pobre.

Mi nombre es Santana López, ahora me encuentro en un punto en donde la desesperación alcanza mis sentidos, y por primera vez en mi miserable vida, no se que hacer.

Estoy en una lucha constante, a la que no le encuentro una salida, estoy en un laberinto sin fin.

Y la respuesta a todos mis problemas se encuentra en una historia…

**1448**

_**Transilvania**_

Cuenta la historia de un muchacho, llamado Sebastián, con una belleza y carisma inigualable, de cabello castaño, con los ojos tan negros como la noche y cuya piel deslumbraba a la luz de la luna, era tal su belleza que no te entraba por la cabeza.

Y desde siempre, odiado entre los hombres y deseado entre las mujeres.

A Sebastián le gustaba la literatura, pero desde siempre a compartido el mismo gusto que su padre. La medicina.

Sebastián entra en la facultad de medicina a la edad de 18, en donde conoce a Natalia, una hermosa muchacha, reconocida entre la sociedad por su belleza; ojos azules como el océano, cabellos de oro, y cuya sonrisa sanaría a cualquier enfermo, creada por los mismos dioses pensaba Sebastián.

La atracción entre los dos es inmediata, empiezan a salir después de algunas semanas de haberse conocido, los meses pasan y el amor florece. Sebastián sabe que Natalia es la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer con la que se iba a casar y formar una familia, pero como todo inicio hay un fin.

Natalia es obligada por sus padres a casarse con el Conde más poderoso de Transilvania, el Conde Vlad Drácula, un ser famoso no por su belleza e infinidad de novias, no, él era mejor conocido por su linaje. El vampiro más sanguinario y poderoso de Rumania.

El destino de Natalia ya estaba escrito, estaría condenada a vivir eternamente en brazos de una bestia y muy pronto se convertiría en una.

Al pasar los años, Sebastián lleno de odio hacia el Conde, sin pensarlo dos veces decide actuar por su cuenta, vendiendo su alma al diablo, deseando la vida eterna y la fuerza para acabar con Vlad, convirtiéndose así en el ser mas temido por el hombre y mas odiado por los vampiros.

Hay varios intentos fallidos por parte de Sebastián por recuperar a Natalia y matar al conde, días después Natalia es brutalmente asesinada por el conde.

Despechado y sin control, Sebastián sale cada Luna llena a la ciudad, matando a aquel que se le interponga, conjurando una maldición, que hasta hoy no ha podido ser rota.

* * *

Los descendientes de Licántropos no podemos amar y si llegáramos a hacerlo, las consecuencias serían fatales.

_Somos bestias destinadas a vivir en eterna soledad._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1. Santana

Lima Ohio -2012

Es de noche estoy corriendo en medio de la calle y sin rumbo alguno. ¿De qué estoy corriendo? Aun no lo se, siento como el sudor se escurre por todo mi cuerpo, llevo corriendo mas de lo que pensaba, y el olor a sangre inundando mis sentidos. No es mi sangre, eso lo se porque yo estoy bien, me siento bien. Tengo de miedo de parar y descubrir algo de lo que me arrepentiré, mi corazón pide a gritos que me calme pero mi cabeza no responde, no puedo parar.

"¡AAHH!" escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer, que me hace perder el ritmo y parar de golpe.

Los latidos de mi corazón van descendiendo y esto hace que recupere el aliento, mientras me acerco poco a poco al lugar en donde proviene dicho grito, y otra vez ese olor a sangre, pero ahora un poco más fuerte.

"Santana" escucho una voz femenina decir mi nombre, viene de los árboles.

Dejo de caminar, me quedo paralizada en medio de la calle. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo no esta bien.

"¡SANTANA!"

"voltea." Mi cuerpo actúa por si solo y gira, en el árbol mas cercano a mí, alcanzo a ver la sombra de la mujer.

"¿Quién eres?" respondo.

Después de un momento escucho lo que parece ser una risa, que al segundo se torna más fuerte, una serie de escalofríos se apoderan de mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar.

"Tienes miedo" no sé si lo dijo como pregunta, o lo esta afirmando. Pero al momento en el que habla, puedo ver sus dientes blanco y afilados. Y me doy cuenta que estoy hablando con un vampiro y no es la primera vez que me encuentro con uno…

La primera vez fue con mi papá, era el día de mi cumpleaños, "ya soy niña grande" le decía, solo por haber cumplido 8 ya me creía adulta. Estábamos esperando a mi mamá para abrir los regalos, llegaba tarde porque trabajaba en un hospital. De lo siguiente no me acuerdo muy bien, todo se vuelve borroso. Desde mi papá cerrando ventanas y azotando puertas, y yo escondida debajo de la mesa, segundos después me desmayo y al despertar veo dos cuerpos estrangulados a lado de mi papá.

El de mi mamá y el del vampiro.

Se que era vampiro porque tenía la piel mas pálida que había visto y los ojos completamente negros.

Es cuando realmente me pongo a ver el estado de mi papá, una manta de sangre cubriendo su cuerpo y su mirada salvaje, como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de él.

Lo que más me extraña es que nunca lloré por mi mamá, entré en un estado de shock en el que hasta ahora no he podido salir, no siento dolor por nadie y espero que se quede así.

5 años tuve que esperar a que mi papá me dijera toda la verdad sobre nosotros, de donde venimos, como en un futuro tendría la capacidad de convertirme en un monstruo y desde ese momento nunca envejecería. Y nunca olvidare ese día, porque fue cuando habló de la muerte de mi mamá y lo puso como un ejemplo del error que tuvo al haberse enamorado y lo que pasaría si yo llegara a enamorare de un humano.

"BZZZ" El sonido de una alarma me saca de mis pensamientos. Ya no estoy en medio de la calle, estoy en mi cuarto, fue un sueño, pero el mismo todas las noches.

* * *

Veo la alarma, es Lunes y son las 7:00am, es mi primer día de escuela en Mickenly, lo bueno es que no voy sola, Quinn mi mejor amiga y mi primo Puck me acompañan, vivimos juntos junto con mi papá y mi Tía, los padres de Quinn murieron en un "accidente" cuando ella tenía 10 años, desde ese entonces ya es parte de la familia López. Los tres tuvimos la mala suerte de habernos convertido a los 18 años, desde ese entonces vamos juntos a todas las escuelas a las que nos transfieren. Llevamos haciendo esto por 40 años.

Después de bañarme y arreglarme bajo a la cocina y veo a Quinn, con esa misma sonrisa cálida cada mañana al saludarme. Ahora se porque a Puck le gusta tanto Quinn, el ambiente es tranquilo al estar con ella.

"Buenos días guapa" dice Quinn. Llevamos tanto tiempo juntas que hablarnos así es lo más normal del mundo. Aunque a mi papá no le agrade la idea.

"Buenos días Q, ¿lista para nuestro primer día de clases?" le digo mientras me preparo un pan con mantequilla.

"Santana, estoy lista desde hace décadas" responde y me pellizca la nariz.

"¿Tan viejos estamos?" Escucho a Puck decir mientras baja las escaleras.

* * *

Al llegar a Mickenly nos encontramos con lo que parece ser el típico nerd siendo tirado a la basura por los atletas sin cerebro de la escuela. Quinn como siempre ignorando las miradas de lujuria hacia nosotras y Puck riéndose de ellos.

En la puerta de la escuela vemos a un señor, no muy alto y moreno, vestimenta impecable y aburrida, "Tu novio" me dice Quinn, yo le respondo pellizcándole el hombro.

"Buen día muchachos, soy el Director de esta escuela" dice el hombre. "Ustedes deben ser Puck, Quinn y Santana" lo dice con un acento cómico casi in entendible.

"Vengan conmigo les asignare sus horarios de clase."

Quinn me guiña el ojo, me agarra del brazo y empezamos a seguirlo.

"Que raro" dice Quinn una vez que ya nos entregaron el horario

"¿Qué?" le respondo

"Solo nos toca una materia juntas"

"Al parecer el destino si puede ser cambiado" en tono de broma dice Puck.

Para su desgracia, a Quinn le tocan todas con Puck. Desde este punto se que todo va a ser diferente este año, ya que siempre estoy con Quinn en todo. No es que no me guste estar con ella, es solo que, es bueno salir de la rutina.

"Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el descanso" les digo mientras me dirijo al salón.

Estoy por entrar al salón, cuando escucho a Quinn decir "Suerte, y ¡cuidado con los lobos!" otro de sus chistes privados.

En el acto de girar y responderle, no veo cuando alguien abre la puerta, ocasionando que me resbale y caiga encima de la persona.

"¡OW!" dice la persona

"¡Perdón!" le digo mientras me levanto y recojo mis libros, intento evadir su mirada de la vergüenza

"Señorita Santana, primer día y ya buscando problemas" Reconozco la voz del director, acercándose y dándome una palmada en el hombro.

"No fue su culpa" dice una voz dulce, esto hace que levante la mirada y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mis tantos años de existencia. Ojos azules hipnotizantes, cabello rubio y piel blanca. Me quita el aliento. Y de la nada empiezo a sentir calor, mucho calor, ese calor hormonal bochornoso, nunca me había pasado, después mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, siento mi sangre hervir, y tengo una sensación de nauseas.

"Discúlpese con su compañera por favor" No alcancé a escuchar lo que dijo

"¿Qué?" respondo

"Que se disculpe con su compañera Brittany"

_Brittany_ repito en mi cabeza. Otra vez esa sensación nauseabunda. "No me siento bien" le respondo y empiezo a correr lejos de ahí. A correr como siempre lo hago cuando tengo la sensación de convertirme en algo que no soy, pero ahora es diferente, porque tengo una razón y esa es Brittany.

* * *

**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, si les gustó, no les gustó . Comenten :-)**


End file.
